warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Christmas
First.. Just saying that all mentions of Big brother go to, Tanglefrost XD Hi Guys! I've noticed that no one has done any X-masy thing lately so i hope im the first! From ThunderClan *On Skype* Bramblestar: On three. One.. Hazeltail: Why three? Why not four? Or five? Cinderheart: Yeah! Or ten! Lionblaze: Cinders, come on, give Bramblestar a break! Everycat except for Hazeltail and Cinderheart: YEAH!! *Cloudtail rushes in with Nachos* Bramblestar: Cloudtail, where have you been? We were starting without you! Cloudtail: I needed nachos. Squirelflight: Why didn't you just use the new mexican food dispenser? *points with tail* Cloudtail: *high scream* Nnnnnnaaaaccccchhhhoooosssss!!! Foxleap: Hey Cloudtail. Cloudtail: Yeah? Foxleap: Aren't you supposed to be on Big brother? Cloudtail: Yeah... *Big swirly cloud thingy* Bigbrother: Cloudtail! Get back in the house! And into the Doghouse! Cloudtail: Can i take the Nachos? Bigbrother: No. Cloudtail: NOOOOOOO!!!!! *cries* *Cloudtail is sucked into big swirly cloud thingy* Cloudtail: NNNNAAAAACCCCHHHHOOOoooooossssss!!! Bramblestar: Two....Threee....GO! Thunderclan/Starclan cats from Thunderclan: We wish you a merry xmas(x3) ::::::::::: And a happy new year! All kits: What's a year? Moss: Moving on.. And Shadowclan *On facetime* Blackstar: Okay Shadowclan, you heard how horrible Thunderclan was (Thanks to computer hacking), we are going to thrash their socks off! Everyone but Blackstar: What are socks? Blackstar: Things that twolegs wear on their hind-quaters to keep them warm Elders & Kits: I want socks!! Blackstar: *eye-roll* *puts on conductors outfit* Moss: Blackstar, stick to your job description. *Shows Blackstar contract* Blackstar: *reading* uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-WHAT!!!??? Moss: Uh-huh! *evil grin* >:) Blackstar: *looks at computer* HEY! We are being timed??!! Moss: Uh-huh! So hurry up! *Evil Grin* >:D Blackstar: *Flustered* Okay cats, a-one, a-two, a-one-two-three Shadowclan/Starclan cats from Shadowclan: *Horribly out of tune* You better not shout, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm tellin' you why! - Moss: ARGHH! STOP! MY EARS ARE BURING! Blackstar: You have NO ear for music! Moss: *offended* And who are you talking to? *ends Facetime* Shadowclan: Meh Moss: I heard that Blackstar: What are you, all seeing? Moss: Yes. This is MY fanfiction Blackstar: o.O Shadowclan: *faints* Blackstar: OoO From Windclan As Well Answer phone: Sorry, Windclan cannot pick up the phone at the moment, please leave a message after the beep and we will ge back to you ASAP (random kit in background: What's ASAP?) Moss: Great. *Breaks table in madness* *Lightbulb* Here is some random entertainment: *Terrible music* Windclan: ARRGGHH! STOP IT! WE WILL ANSWER THE PHONE! Moss: Good *dials* Onestar: Hello, you have reached Windclan. If that's you Firestar, GO AWAY! Moss: No, it's me, Moss, from the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki? Here to record your holiday song for the world? Onestar: Oh, yes, sorry. Moss: *looking at list* So you chose to sing *long bleep*? Onestar: Yep Moss: Well, hurry up then! I'm going on a plane tomorrow and won't be on for ages and by then I won't have had time to catch a plane back here and... Random kit: What's a plane? Moss: *Slaps face with hand* *sigh* Just...you know.. Boulderpaw: Sing? Moss: Yes *Heaves shoulders* Windclan/Starclan cats from Windclan: *Amazing singing with perfect descant* Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, HEY! Moss: *Crying* That was.. Thunderclan: Horrible? Shadowclan: Worse than ours? Moss: ....Beautiful! Oh and Shadowclan? Shadowclan: Yeah? Moss: You realised you just said your singing was horrible? Shadowclan: NOOO!!! Moss: *Evil grin* >:) Windclan & Thunderclan: *Cheering* Moss: Thunderclan, you wern't much better. Thunderclan: *joins Shadowclan* *ploting* Riverclan Mistystar: *pants* So. Sorry. We. Were. Late. Had. Serious. Trouble. Upstre-*Passes out Moss: o.O Ok..*checks date* HOLY CRAB APPLES! IT'S ALMOST 2013! QUICK! REVIVE MISTYSTAR! START SINGING! Mothwing: *Splashes water* Riverclan: *Massive Panic* Err... Apprentices: For she's a jolly good fellow.... Warriors: I'm at a Payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you... Elders/Queens/Kits: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star! How I wonder what you are, up above..... Moss: *Tearing hair out* AARRGGHH!!! None of those sons are Christmas ones! And they're totally different! Mistystar: *Whispering* Deck the Halls with bound of Holly Riverclan: *Quiet singing* Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Mothwing: *Quiet* 'Tis the season to be jolly All Clans and Starclan and Skyclan: *LOUD!* FA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! Moss: *On ground, crying* SO BEAUTIFUL!! *Pounds hand on ground* Moss and everyone on the warriors fanfiction wiki: HAPPY NEW YEAR! A Little Extra: All of those wanting to post their Christmas Message: Write a comment below, I will put them on my Blog 4 everyone to see Happy new year Warriors! Welcome 2013!! Category:Mosseye's fanfictions